Deck Building Rules
The following are the deck construction rules for players who wish to build their own decks. These rules are also the construction rules for tournament play. Type I (Type I also conforms to standard rules of play) Your deck must contain a minimum of fifty (50) cards. Seven of these must be Lost Soul cards. When you are building larger decks, one Lost Soul must accompany every six cards beyond fifty-six (56). Below is a chart showing the total number of Lost Souls needed for deck quantities up to 105. Maximum of 1 of each in a deck: *Multi-colored enhancement, Hero, or Evil Character *Dominant (lamb icon or grim reaper icon card) Maximum of 1 of each per 50 cards in a deck: *card that has a special ability (text over the picture). Example: A fifty-six (56) card deck may contain only one Authority of Christ, one Repentance, etc. A one-hundred (100) card deck may contain no more than two Authority of Christ, two Repentance cards, etc. A one-hundred fifty (150) card deck may contain no more than three of any individual special ability card. Maximum of 3 of each in a deck: *Single-colored Heroes, Evil Characters and enhancements that do not have a special ability. Other rules: *The number of sites may not exceed the number of Lost Souls in a deck. *There is no maximum of cards to a deck as long as it contains the appropriate number of Lost Souls; one Lost Soul for every six cards over fifty (50). The double Lost Souls card counts as one Lost Soul for deck building purposes. *Unique characters with special abilities that have the same name and brigade are limited to a maximum of 1 each per 50 cards in a deck. For example, you can have one David (green brigade) and one David (red brigade) but not two David cards in the green brigade (even if their special abilities vary) in a deck that is smaller than 100 cards. *Generic characters with special abilities that have the same name and card art are limited to a maximum of 1 each per 50 cards in a deck. If the card art is different, you may select a maximum of 1 each per 50 cards in a deck from each variant. For example, you can have one of each of the black brigade Sadducees (4 Variants) cards in a deck that is smaller than 100 cards, provided they each have different card art. Type II Your deck must contain a minimum of 100 cards. Below is a chart showing the total number of Lost Soul cards needed for deck quantities up to 140. A deck may contain no more than four (4) of any card. A deck may contain up to three (3) of any Fortress, Artifact, or Covenant. Maximum of 1 of each in a deck: *Three or more colored enhancements, Heroes, or Evil Characters *Dominant (lamb icon or grim reaper icon card) Maximum of 2 of each per deck: *Two color enhancement, Heroes, or Evil Characters Maximum of 1 of each per 50 cards in a deck: *Lost Soul card that has a special ability *Site with a special ability Other Rules: *The number of your good cards and the number of your evil cards MUST be equal. *The number of sites may not exceed the number of Lost Souls in a deck. *The maximum number of cards in a deck is limited to 252, as long as it contains the appropriate number of Lost Souls (see the list above). *The double Lost Souls card counts as one Lost Soul for deck building purposes. NOTE: Type 2 games are played to 7 Lost Souls and use the Rescuer’s Choice and Experience Credit optional rules as standard.